


Guess How Much I Love You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Castiel is pregnant. That's it, any other kinks and any pairing welcome. Just please give me something with a pregnant Cas. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



‘You are just a small bump, inside my tummy. O’ my sweet baby, my beautiful little angel.’

When Castiel first noticed the tummy bump he didn’t think anything of it—he simply attributed it to his newfound humanity. The war had been won, all supernatural evil was vanquished, and he and Dean had settled down in a cozy cabin in the woods, leaving happily ever after. 

When he was human, he never had to worry about staying healthy; angels didn’t eat, and his vessel was in perfect wellness. However, now that his heart beat, his waistline was something to keep in the back of his mind. His pants had gotten a little tighter and his tummy was soft and slightly pudgy. 

Dean was an superb cook who literally spent hours in the kitchen baking delicious, fattening meals, and therefore Castiel—who was familiar with the human trait of eating too much junk food and not getting enough exercise to burn off the calories equaled weight gain—didn’t think the plump tummy swell was anything to be concern with. 

Dean was the one who suspected something was different with his boyfriend. There were a few early warning signs, such as nausea, fatigue, frequent urination, bloating and mood swings. While male pregnancy was common, it was a little stranger for an angel of the lord to be carrying a bundle of joy. 

To add to the warning signs, Dean noticed his angel didn’t have the familiar scent he’d had a few weeks ago. Castiel smelled like himself—a mix of leather from stealing Dean’s jacket during the chilly winter and aftershave—but underneath his scent there was a new aroma mingled with it. It was sweet like honeysuckle and soft like a cozy, warm blanket. 

Dean got his confirmation when he reached out to rub Castiel’s belly; he felt it…a kick, very barley and light, but there none the less. A spark of new life, their child, safe inside his beloved angel. Emotions swelled within Dean’s heart—beating a rhythm of love and joy and happiness. Tears dampened his eyes as he realized his angel was caring their child. 

“Cas… you… you’re…” Dean couldn’t say it; he was so choked up with emotions and extremely thrilled! He cried tears of joys as he dropped to his knees and pushed the angel’s threadbare shirt up and kissed his tiny baby bump. 

Castiel was curious and slightly confused about his lover’s actions. He hadn’t even considered he was carrying, purely caulking up the little bump to over eating. However, when Dean touched his belly, he felt another kick. Stronger than the first one and then another kick and another, as if the little soul was announcing it’s presence to Dean and Castiel. 

Castiel’s heart leapt with joy. He started crying as Dean lovingly kissed his tummy and cooed at the little baby angel, telling their child how much he loved him. 

The news certainly took the lovers by surprise, but a very welcomed surprise indeed.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96405.html?thread=37165461#t37165461)


End file.
